1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll-type compressor which comprises a hermetic case, a motor section arranged in the upper region in the case, and a scroll-type compression section arranged in the lower region in the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (PUJPA) No. 63-134890 discloses an example of a scroll-type compressor, wherein a motor section and a scroll-type compression section are arranged in the upper and lower regions in a hermetic case, respectively. In this compressor, a suction pipe is provided for in the upper wall of the case, and the fixed scroll of the compression section comprises a suction port formed in the circumferential portion thereof and a discharge port formed in the central region thereof. A discharge pipe is connected to the discharge port.
During the operation of the compressor, gas sucked into the case from the suction pipe is introduced into the compression chamber of the compression section through the suction port. In the compression chamber, the gas is compressed in accordance with the orbiting or circling motion of the movable scroll. After being compressed, the gas is discharged from the case through the discharge port of the fixed scroll and through the discharge pipe.
The compressor having the above construction has the following problems. First, it produces a comparatively loud noise since the compressed gas is discharged directly from the scroll-type compression section to the outside of the case after passing through the discharge pipe. Second, the compressed gas to be discharged is likely to mix with the lubricating oil contained in the case. Since, therefore, the amount of lubricating oil stored in the case easily decreases, it is likely that the sliding faces of the compression section will be easily abraded or seize up. Thus, the compressor is not very reliable in operation.